Maybe
by spontaneously.tired
Summary: All she wanted was to be enough, to be loved, to be happy. Smackle centric. Smiley (Riley/Smackle) friendship with mentions of Smarkle, Riarkle, Rucas, and Lucaya.


When she was young, Isadora Smackle believed she lacked the opportunity to have a regular life. Even before she was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome, Isadora just _knew_ , no one would actually desire her, platonically or otherwise. She was too blunt, too different, too weird. So she sealed her heart, and focused on being the best genius she could possibly be. After all, making friends would be a fruitless quest, but her extraordinary intelligence would forever be an undeniable fact.

Then she met Farkle Minkus. The first word that infiltrated her wonderful brain to describe him was _hunk._ She internally scolded herself; she should not, she _would_ not, think about boys, especially boys on the other team that would soon become her arch nemesis. She expected that these feelings would expire soon, but her thoughts about his shaggy brown hair and brilliant blue eyes and the freckles sprinkled on his nose would not perish no matter what she did. Isadora knew it would only end in heartbreak, but she let herself hope that, even though science dictates their personalities will repel, maybe, science would be wrong, just this once.

Einstein Academy had kept their eye on Farkle for as long as she could remember, and when he received the genius stamp of approval, her principal encouraged Isadora to persuade him to join their superior school. In her quest to do so, she learned there was a chance Farkle was just like her, and if he was, he would be labeled as something different like her. And if he was different, maybe he would understand, maybe he would like her, maybe they would make it. _Maybe. Maybe. Maybe._ So she let herself hope again. Only this time she received exactly what she wanted, despite that fact that he was not different like her.

Isadora made the decision to go to attend Abigail Adams High School with Farkle and his friends, who had all suddenly become her friends too. And for the first time in her life, She was content, correction, she was more than content, she was downright euphoric. Nothing could bring her down, she had it all: friends, intelligence, even love.

She thought about her Farkle and her friends while exploring the large hallways of her new school, humming to herself as she enjoyed her free period.

"No way! Farkle and Riley are definitely the cutest couple in the freshman class."

Isadora stopped behind a wall and turned slightly to see two familiar girls who had gone to John Quincy Adams Middle School. She quickly hid before they could spot her.

"Nah. They're cute but Lucas and Maya are definitely cuter."

"Not even. Farkle and Riley are so intense and passionate. Remember when they had the fight at Topanga's? I swear they were going to kiss right then and there."

Isadora is shaking at this point. Would _her_ Farkle kiss Riley? She knew that he had feelings for her before, but there were gone now. Right?

"Okay I guess they are intense, but did you see Lucas and Maya the day after? He literally couldn't breathe."

"Yeah, but Riley and Farkle have such a better understanding than them, like with the sludge experiment last year, they were staring into each other souls."

She cringed at the description of her Farkle and a girl she considered her friend.

"But that's only because Riley is standing in the way of Lucas and Maya, once Lucas dumps Riley, they can be together and have sweeter moments."

"True. I just wish Riley would realize she loves Farkle."

Isadora gasped quietly. Does Riley love him? Does he love her? Was she just second place to Riley?

"Right. And Farkle needs to stop dating that weird girl. What's her name? Trackle?"

"She's _so_ annoying. She literally never knows when to keep her mouth shut,"

"Plus Farkle is so _hot_ now, he's definitely in Riley's league and _way_ above Trackle's,"

Isadora cannot listen anymore. She walks as fast as possible to get away, so fast that she feels as if her legs are on fire. These girls couldn't possibly be correct about these things could they? But Isadora had never been good at identifying emotions, perhaps they could see something she simply could not. They did go to middle school with the group, they had seen them grow and change. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Farkle loved Riley, he always has, he always will. Riley just needed to open her eyes. And Isadora Smackle will be forgotten, erased.

She slides down the wall and clutches her books to her chest. All she wanted was to be enough, to be loved, to be _happy._ She realizes now that she had made a horrible miscalculation. Now she was stuck in this school with a boy who never liked her in the first place, friends who most likely found her annoying, and people that felt so much contempt for her.

'For a genius you sure did make a foolish decision,' she thinks to herself, 'Of course he would never love you. Not when he has _her._ '

She tries hard not to cry. Usually she does not feel the need to, but this time, Isadora isn't just crying, she's _sobbing._

"Smackle?"

She hears a soft voice and looks up. It's Riley. Isadora takes a moment to look at her, _really_ look at her. She's beautiful. Even more so than she was two years ago. She's tall with a heart-shaped face and big brown eyes filled with hope. It's no wonder she was Farkle's _true_ love.

Isadora clears her throat, "Riley, hello, what are you doing here?"

Riley doesn't speak for a few seconds, taking in what's in front of her. Smackle was bawling in the middle of the hallway, "I needed to go to the bathroom," Riley looks at Smackle again. Her eyes are bloodshot red and her cheeks are stained with tears, "Smackle are you okay?"

"Me? Of course I am okay. I am Smackle," Isadora pauses for a moment, "I have decided I'm going to transfer to a school for geniuses such as Einstein Academy."

"What?! Why?! I thought you liked it here?" Riley quickly sits down next to the sniffing girl.

"It has been brought to my attention that I was never truly wanted here. I-" Before Isadora can finish her statement, Riley is already talking.

"That's crazy! Where did you get that idea?"

"I am not aware of their names, but they went to your middle school, they said Farkle truly loves you, that your passion for each other is too intense not to act on eventually," Isadora bows her head, wanting all of it to just be over.

Riley looks at the girl sitting next to her and sighs, "Isadora. We don't have feelings for each other like that."

She's still looking at the ground, "No. You do. You just need to open your eyes," her voice trembles as she says the words.

Riley lifts up Smackle's head, "Listen. Farkle's great. He's smart, funny, and a wonderful _friend,_ " Riley grabs a tissue and begins wiping some of Smackle's tears off her cheeks, "But for me...it's always been Lucas."

"But these girls they said-" she starts.

"It doesn't matter what they said, what matters is what we feel. They don't know how we feel," Riley reasons.

"Even if you do not posses romantic feelings for Farkle...how could he ever like someone like me when there's people like you?" Isadora whispers.

Riley drops the tissue and holds Smackle's hand, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with the pad of her thumb, "Isadora, you are beautiful inside and out. And you're intelligent and driven. You are so unapologetically yourself, I wish I could be myself without having so many insecurities. I am _jealous_ of you," Riley admits.

Isadora is quiet. Riley is looking into her eyes and Isadora does not know what to make of her words.

Riley continues, "You know Farkle never stops talking about you, right?" she smiles at the girl next to her. Riley sighs, "I wish Lucas would do that for me."

Isadora Smackle cannot believe what she's hearing. Riley Matthews was jealous of _her_? She wished she had a relationship like her and Farkle? Perhaps there was _nothing_ to worry about. Maybe 'maybe' had finally turned into 'definitely'. Yes. She should _definitely_ trust their relationship.

Isadora smiles at the taller girl, "You will find someone. Whether it be Lucas or another person. My hypothesis is that you _will_ have a fairytale romance, and I am never wrong."

Riley puts an arm around Smackle and smiles, "Thanks Smackle."

Isadora puts her books down and wraps her arms around Riley's waist, placing her head on her shoulder. "Thank you for being my friend," she whispers.

Isadora can practically feel Riley's goofy smile on her head, "Always."


End file.
